


We Must Love

by juricii



Category: H&D (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Sometimes, Dohyon just needed a shoulder to lean on. He was just only a child and human before an idol.OR: 5 times Hangyul helped out Dohyon and that one time Dohyon made Hangyul's heart melt.
Relationships: Lee Hangyul & Nam Dohyon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	We Must Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a direct reference to ONF's We Must Love

**one.**

If you had to have Hangyul explain how he felt about the younger of the H&D duo, Dohyon, he'd probably go on to ramble, because he absolutely adored the kid. Sometimes, with how he acted he forgot that Dohyon was an incredibly young boy- born in 2004; it was quite the age gap.

It's why he wants to say he's surprised when he sees Dohyon nervously talking to himself while small tears run down his cheeks, but he can't seem to bring himself to feel that way, because the world is rather cruel to the younger generation. He walks into the room and immediately gets the boy's attention with a soft calling of his name. Dohyon's head snaps up and he quickly attempts to remove all traces of his sadness with his sweater sleeves.

Hangyul lowers himself down, and sits on the bed next to the younger. "You want to talk about it?" He murmurs.

Dohyon just lets out a sigh, before going on a rant about his school life. How the people around him seem to think he's privileged and use that as a reason to talk behind his back and how he's spoiled, and just how school's rather overwhelming as a whole and how no one seems to understand him and his situation. 

Throughout Dohyon's spurring of words, all Hangyul can do is listen and run his coarse hands through the younger's hair to give him a sense of comfort. Dohyon finally finished up letting up his bottle of emotions.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Although I can't help much, I will say that, you just need to learn to ignore them. I know it's hard, but it's necessary. Those types of people are toxic, you know?"

Dohyon nods. "Yeah. Thank you hyung. I'm sorry for dumping this all on you." Hangyul shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it Dohyon. If you need to get anything else out in the future, I'm here." He hugs Dohyon and the younger doesn't shy away from it, like he does on a normal basis, and grips onto his elder tighter.

**two.**

Dohyon was a growing male, everyone knew that. And, with growing, came the infamous _growing pains_. An unpleasant thing to go through, but very much necessary if you wanted to mature and go through puberty.

When Dohyon comes into their kitchen area and adamantly refuses the plate of Kimchi Fried Rice and bowl of soup offered to him, Hangyul oddly enough knows what is going on with Dohyon. He slightly frowns.

"Dohyon, you should eat even if you don't want to. Having an empty stomach while going through growing pains is even more unpleasant." Hangyul scolds him.

Dohyon lets out a small sputter. "I'm not going through growing pain, hyung. Where'd you even get that idea?"

Hangyul gives the younger a scoff. "Dohyon. You were literally groaning in the middle of the night and waking up multiple times to get an admittedly concerning amount of water and a couple of painkillers. Then, you come in limping and then refusing food. Not exactly discreet, _kiddo_."

Dohyon breaks the eye contact he has with Hangyul. "Okay... Fine... You got me there."

Hangyul walks over to the boy on the couch and grabs him and lifts him up. "Come on, just eat a little, and I'll make you something to make you feel better. Alright?" Dohyon gives him a small "okay" and it seems to be enough for the elder. He sets the boy on the chair, and starts to get ingredients for a special meal for Dohyon. He watches the other in the midst of his preparation.

( _After that one lieV, Hangyul admits that he learned how to cook just for Dohyon. Dohyon was too endearing to say no to, after all_ )

**three.**

Dohyon wasn't exactly the most emotional person. He didn't show them as often as one would expect out of a literal fifteen year old. But, Hangyul wouldn't have it any other way. That's what made Dohyon, _Dohyon_. However, Hangyul knew it wasn't healthy to bottle up all your negative emotions inside.

So, when Dohyon comes to him with the need to talk about his insecurities, he immediately agrees to talk with him. They're on the couch in their living room, and Dohyon gives him an uncharacteristic tight hug. "What's up, _Hyonnie_?"

"Do you think I'm... annoying and rude?"

Hangyul raises an eyebrow. "Of course not. You might say a lot of... _interesting_ things to me, but in the end, I know it's a joke. I still love you no matter what."

"I know. It's just... I read some comments, and people are saying I act too cold to you... And you know.." Dohyon whispers. Hangyul can't help but roll his eyes.

"Well, what do _they_ know? I literally _live_ with you and I can say for a fact you're not that cold. It's just probably a little harder for you to be as touchy feely with others, as people want you to be. And, that's _okay_ with me. You're great just the way you are." He kisses the crown of the boy's head and Dohyon doesn't say anything else. But that's okay. 

Hangyul's just glad he got to comfort the boy. 

**four**.

One day Dohyon enters their dorm and the door closes rather softly compared to normal. The boy lets out a loud groan and flops onto carpet. Hangyul raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Dohyon takes that as a cue to talk, whether or not that was actually the older's intention.

"I failed a test..." He grumbles. "In _English_ , of all things."

"Seriously? I think one test isn't _that_ bad. Besides, we all know you're good at English, so a test won't do much to ruin that knowledge. And I reckon you've just been stressed out. Don't worry so much about it, Hyonnie." Hangyul muses. 

( _Frankly, Hangyul understands Dohyon though. He did go to school, and he admits that high school low-key sucked and he did flunk a couple tests in his time there. The only reason he survived those three years of hell are because of his friends_ )

Dohyon just huffs, grabs a pillow off of the couch behind him with his arm and slams it into his face and lets out a small inhuman screech. Hangyul snickers at the Dohyon's antics and just walks over and rubs the boy's hand to comfort him.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. It's not like MBK is gonna say anything about it. They're rather chill about academic compared to some other companies..." Hangyul says. Dohyon drops the pillow.

"I know, but, still... What if the media finds out?"

"Media be da- _screwed,"_ Hangyul cuts himself off from using crude language in front of the newly announced high schooler. "If they have anything to say, I'll _say_ something back. I'm sure many idols are willing to, also." He scoffs.

Dohyon just chuckled, and Hangyul gains a small smile.

_Seems like Dohyon's now in a better mood._ He thinks to himself. _That's good._

**five.**

Hangyul is just chilling in his room, playing k-pop while reading a book in his bed, when a shout garners his attention. _Dohyon_.

"I'm coming!" He shouts back. He sighs and marks his page. He can't help but wonder what Dohyon did this time. The boy is actually rather mischevious - contrary to how the media may portray him as quite mature for his age.

When he walks into the bathroom where Dohyon is, he can't help but wonder at the sight he's graced by. Dohyon's palm is bleeding profusely, and Hangyul hates to admit it, but he panics a little. He's definitely seen blood, whether from paper cuts, or cutting oneself from a knife while cooking, but _this_... It's _really_ different.

Dohyon's cheeks are a slight tint of pink, when he asks Hangyul, "Can you help me clean all this up and put a bandage on?"

Hangyul agrees - it's not like he can refuse the boy's request. He turns on the tap and holds Dohyon's hand under it for about a minute, then pulls it out to dry his hands. He grabs the medicine from under the counter and softly applies it to the large cut, and then ties around a layer of medical tape. He pats it for good luck and lets go of Dohyon's hand.

"So, you wanna tell me how _this_ happened?"

Dohyon's gaze lowers downward. "I was using a boxcutter for my art project, and this sorta happened..." He mumbled under his breath.

Hangyul pinches his nose bridge.

This boy was going to _literally_ give him gray hairs, if he hasn't already.

* * *

**+1**

Hangyul was very much in tune with his emotions, but that didn't mean he cried much. In fact, it was the opposite. Many people knew how he was feeling at the moment, but he didn't express it that obviously. 

_But_ , when he cries it's for a few reasons. One, someone he cared about passes away. Two, someone new was brought into his family (extended _or_ main). Or _three_ , someone does something extremely moving for him.

In this case, it's number three.

It was a rather normal day for him and Dohyon. They were doing their own thing after their rather busy schedule that had recently finished that week. Nothing major happened though, and thankfully, nothing unfortunate happened to the younger of the duo, either.

Dohyon suddenly speaks up, and tells Hangyul he's going to be out for a little bit, and Hangyul gives a hum of acknowledgement in return. Dohyon just walks out of the room, giving his hyung a nonchalant goodbye.

Hangyul doesn't think much about this, and goes back to what he was doing. He doesn't realize it, but the time passes by quite quick. He hears the click of their door, but stays sitting down in his chair. 

"Hangyul- _hyung_! Come to the kitchen for a second!" 

"Mmm. In a second, Hyonnie!" Hangyul responds back.

When he walks out his room there's Dohyon who's holding a cake. "What's this for, Hyonnie?"

Dohyon's feet twitch a little. "Happy Birthday, Hyung..." He says, seemingly embarrassed.

And, _ah_ , honestly Hangyul totally forgot about his birthday. "Thank you, kiddo. I love it." He ruffles the kid's hair, and Dohyon just gives him a small smile.

Then, Dohyon pulls out an envelope. "Here," he says. "I tried my best to put everything I wanted to say in there, so... Yeah..."

The awkward finish is so _Dohyon_ , and Hangyul can't help but chuckle as he grabs the envelope, opens it and starts to read it.

_Hangyul-hyung... Happy Birthday!_

_This letter might be a little awkward since I'm not amazing with emotions..._

_I just want to say thank you so much for dealing with a person like me during trainee days, PDX101 and even to this day. I know that sometimes I frustrated you and possibly even angered you, but thank you for being patient._

_I know sometimes I may act like a brat, but honestly it's a little hard for me to be all... Skinship-y with people - even my family (So don't take it personally). Uh, I know I might not say it all that much, but I like you. I love you. You're an amazing hyung and I appreciate everything you do for me, even if sometimes I act ungrateful_...

_And, I'm incredibly grateful for all those times you helped me and comforted me when I was feel sad or down... I don't know what I would've done without you, frankly. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here, even if I may be a little younger than you..._

_Anyways, thank you for being there for me throughout these few years, and being a good role model for me... Anyways, that's about it..._

_L O V E ,_

_Nam Dohyon, your Maknae_

By the end of the letter, it was safe to say that Hangyul was shedding a few tears. He embraces Dohyon tightly, and the boy doesn't refuse the hug.

The rest of the day is comfortable, and consists of Dohyon clinging onto Hangyul like a Koala. 

( _Hangyul could literally cry at how cute the chubby cheeked boy was_ )

**Author's Note:**

> hI HELLO I LOVE DOHYON AND HANGYUL aksjshshsh
> 
> -jane, out! 🐦
> 
> •insta: @chittabrr  
> •twitter: @chittabrr


End file.
